


I've Got You, Got You Now

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Abomination, M/M, Poetry, Pool scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short pool scene poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You, Got You Now

I’ve got you, got you now  
Got you but don’t ask how.  
Safe, but barely afloat.  
Won’t let you down- safety boat.  
Find strength to hold us both,  
Find emotional growth.  
I can’t watch you slip by  
See us? We need to try


End file.
